


your house and home unhaunted

by raisedbyhyenas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Praise Kink, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbyhyenas/pseuds/raisedbyhyenas
Summary: Just because you know what youshoulddo doesn’t mean you’llactuallydo it, and McCree has always had poor impulse control.(or: two times Jesse McCree didn’t get laid and one time he did.(or: grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother — McCree’s a horny idiot.))
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	your house and home unhaunted

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent, but if your pornographic fanfiction for poorly balanced online shooters aren't self indulgent, what is??
> 
> there will be two more chapters after this, probably.

Jesse flops backwards, staring up at the slats of the bunk above him. “Fuck me,” he groans, running a hand down his face. “Why the _fuck_ didn’t I just go to prison?” 

There’s no reply from the top bunk, which is about what he’d expect even if Genji _weren’t_ off on some mission somewhere or other, but still makes him feel like shit. In the Deadlock Gang he’d been relieved every time he had a minute to himself, but Blackwatch is just — _lonely_. He’d kind of hoped Genji would be — it sounds so stupid to say he wanted to be friends, they’re in a questionably legal military organization together, not summer camp, but at least _friendly_; instead, Genji seems vaguely annoyed every time Jesse tries to talk to him, so Jesse mostly tries to stay out of his way. 

To make matters worse, his new commanding officer apparently thinks he’s an idiot. He’s trying! He _is_! But — well, as long as Jesse gets the job done, who _cares_ if he does it the way he “should”? Hell, the entire concept of Blackwatch, as far as Jesse can tell, is to do things the effective way, not the by-the-books way! He’d tried to say as much, too, earlier that afternoon after he (successfully) completed a training mission by ignoring Reyes’s orders, sneaking away from his (bad) position to outflank the hard-light simulations, taking out a good number of them before they even knew what hit them. 

“_Are you **trying** to make me regret taking you on?_” Reyes had said; Jesse groans, dragging his hat over his face, hot miserable shame flooding his body again. Jesse’d been right! He’d gotten the job done! It wasn’t even how badly he’d been chewed out, but rather the look of real disappointment on Reyes’s face. 

“Goddamnit,” he mutters, yanking his hat off and glowering at the bunk bed. He can’t handle the possibility of running into another person right now, so he can’t leave, but he’s far too amped up to just lie here in bed. He’s got to do _something_ to take the edge off of his mood — he supposes it’ll be a few hours still before Genji gets back, and he’s not gonna be able to sleep, so — well, he might as well indulge himself. 

Closing his eyes, he shoves his pants down over his hips, not bothering to take them off all the way. With a sigh, he takes himself in hand, closing his eyes and relaxing into his favorite recent fantasy — 

_“Fuck,” he mutters, ducking behind a pile of rubble. An omnic zips by overhead, focused on something he can’t see from this angle; muscle memory sends him around the remains of the house, his revolver coming up to aim — _

_— the omnic goes down, felled by a shotgun blast, giving off one last electronic crackle before stilling. “Who’s that?” Jesse barks into the sudden silence. _

_The only sound is a weak cough. _

_He slides cautiously past the felled omnic. “Hello?” he says. _

_It’s Reyes, at the bottom of a crater, covered in dust and ash, wincing as he tries to get up. “Commander!” he calls, holstering his pistol and skittering down the side of the hill. _

_“Jesse — ”_

Jesse blinks at the mattress above him, his hand stilling for a moment. No, that’s just not realistic, even under the circumstances — 

_“McCree — ” _That’s better. _“Get out, find the others — ”_

_“They’re safe, sir,” he says. “It’s just you and me left, now. Are you hurt?” _

_ “Not badly,” Reyes says. “Help me move this.” _

_Now that Jesse is down here, he can see the piece of sheet metal pinning down Reyes’s leg. Between the two of them it’s easily moved; Reyes winces when he puts his weight on that foot, but he seems otherwise unhurt. “Good man,” he says, clapping Jesse on the shoulder; the feeling of his hand lingers, even as he moves on. “Let’s move out.” He starts up the side of the crater and Jesse follows, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything. _

_They creep through the streets. For a while, Jesse thinks they might actually make it out in one piece — and then there’s a sound like a foghorn. “Shit,” Reyes hisses and grabs Jesse’s elbow. “We have to get out of here.”_

_Jesse looks around in a near panic — there’s a shadow of a nearby open doorway and he tugs Reyes in after him, their bodies pressed close together to stay out of sight. Jesse hardly dares to breathe — Reyes smells like sweat and gunpowder and blood and Jesse is pressed close enough he can see the muscles in Reyes’s throat move as he whispers, “stay back.” _

_Jesse nearly asks why, and then the giant foot of a titan comes down, the pavement cracking beneath its feet. Reyes presses them both further into the dubious safety of the doorway. “Get that door open,” he murmurs, his lips brushing against Jesse’s ear; Jesse shivers and obeys. _

_Mercifully the door is unlocked, and they inch their way further into the darkness, still close together. Reyes is still close, so close Jesse can feel the warmth of his body. “We ought to be safe here,” Reyes murmurs, and Jesse nods, and he’s really a bit distracted right now, which is why he doesn’t realize there’s something behind him until the back of his knees hit something and he goes down, instinctively grabbing at Reyes. _

_Reyes is off balance and topples after Jesse with a grunt of surprise; together they crash into… _

_“A bed?” Jesse says, and laughs, clapping a hand over his mouth when Reyes gestures at him to shut up, although there’s a smile lurking around the corner of Reyes’s lips. _

_“We’re in someone’s house,” Reyes says. They’re tangled together in this surprisingly nice bed —_ is it too nice? Well, whatever, Jesse wants to get laid somewhere nice for once — okay, he wants to _get laid at all,_ period, but if he can’t do that, at least he can imagine something nicer than an extra-long twin bunk bed he’s got to split with a weird mean cyborg — _they’re tangled together in a bed, a HUGE bed, clearly someone went all out on this bed, in a small garden apartment tucked away in a side street. _

_...Also, Jesse’s hard. Which isn’t hardly his fault! Reyes is right there, and has been touching him, and whispering things in his ear, and Jesse is twenty and hasn’t sucked a dick in AGES, since he joined Blackwatch at least, and Reyes is exactly the sort of authoritative older man Jesse’d love to serve under, if you catch his drift, and as long as they keep touching to an absolute minimum, he should be able to get out of this situation with his dignity intact. _

_Reyes huffs out a quiet little chuckle; Jesse’s heart leaps in his chest and his dick twitches in his pants. “We should be safe here, as long as we’re quiet,” he says. “Nice scouting, McCree.” _

_“Thanks, sir,” Jesse says, only a little bit strained, suppressing a shiver through willpower alone. “Let me just — ” _

_He starts to push himself up. Reyes shifts against Jesse for a moment to free his arm and, with terrible timing, Jesse’s hips press against Reyes’. Jesse freezes, sucking in a little gasp, feeling his face heat up — maybe he’ll get lucky, maybe Reyes won’t realize Jesse’s desperately, pathetically hard right now, or the effort it’s taking Jesse to not throw caution to the wind and rut up against Reyes. _

_He feels rather than hears Reyes laugh. “Fuck’s sake, Jesse,”_ (it works here) _Reyes murmurs and Jesse goes still in mingled mortification and hope. “I guess I **do** owe you one — ”_

_“Commander?” Jesse says, or rather **starts** to say; he cuts off abruptly as Reyes reaches between them, almost idly petting Jesse through his pants. It feels **so** good, better than he’d thought, he wants Reyes to touch him properly but he can’t ask, all he can do is clutch at the hem of Reyes’s shirt in the dark and try to breathe. _

_“How long has **this** been going on?” Reyes asks; Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, unable to face the possibility he’s being laughed at, his hips rocking against Reyes’s hand without any input from his brain. _

_He can’t stifle the whimper of protest when Reyes’s hand stops. “I asked you a question, soldier,” Reyes says, his voice stern and familiar, and the desperate little sound Jesse makes in the back of his throat is deeply, **deeply** mortifying._

_“Sir, a while, sir,” falls out of Jesse’s mouth; he gasps as Reyes begins to pet him again._

_There’s a pause, like Reyes is considering something. After a moment, his voice low, he says, “good boy,” and Jesse can’t help moaning, grabbing at Reyes’s shoulder, desperate to feel him. _

_“Sir, we can't — ”_ No, that's right out; as much as he’s a hardass in the field, the Commander gives them a lot of slack, certainly more than a lot of official procedure says they should have, but there are things he’s utterly inflexible about, and Jesse isn’t stupid or delusional enough to think fucking a twenty year old subordinate who probably ought to be in prison right now is even on the same continent as what Reyes will let slide, even in a universe where Reyes and Commander Morrison don’t have late-night “sparring” “practices” they clearly think are more secret than they actually are; rewind that — 

_“Please,” he begs, biting back a sound of protest as Reyes takes his hands off of Jesse entirely, grabbing both of Jesse’s wrists and pinning them easily with one hand. _

_Jesse knows about a dozen ways to get out of this; instead he arches his back under Reyes’s touch as Reyes runs his fingers down Jesse’s body. Reyes laughs, not unkindly, as his thumb catches on Jesse’s nipple, dragging another desperate half-sob from Jesse’s throat. “You think I haven’t noticed?” he asks, pinching through the fabric of Jesse’s shirt until Jesse’s hips lift off the bed, a whine in the back of his throat._

_“Commander,” Jesse pants; he shuts up again when Reyes shoves Jesse’s shirt up, stroking his nipple lightly. _

_“It's my job to know what's going on with my men,” Reyes tells him, sounding like he's filling out a standard incident report and not ignoring Jesse as he tries to wiggle around to get more physical contact. “And you're not as subtle as you think you are.” _

_He looks Jesse in the eyes; whatever he sees there makes him laugh again, running his fingers down Jesse’s bare belly to trace the edge of Jesse’s belt buckle. “Be quiet,” Reyes says, his tone brooking no argument. Jesse nods frantically, hardly daring to breathe in case Reyes decides he doesn't mean it enough. _

_He can feel Reyes’s eyes on him as Reyes undoes the belt buckle and the buttons of Jesse’s fly, fondling him through his underwear. “If I'd known this was the way to get you to behave I'd have done it a long time ago,” Reyes says, a trace of a laugh in his voice. Jesse, afraid he’ll make a noise and Reyes’ll stop here, just nods idiotically, his breath coming fast and shallow, laid open and helpless in front of Reyes like prey._

_He can’t muffle the noise he makes when Reyes reaches into his underwear and runs his thumb too goddamn lightly up the length of his dick, pausing just beneath the head, rubbing in a small circle that has Jesse gasping and arching beneath Reyes’s hand, desperate for more. _

_“I really shouldn’t reward you,” Reyes says, mock-disappointed; Jesse bites his lip hard and shakes his head, staying absolutely, desperately quiet. “I owe you one, though, and you’ve been trying to be a good boy for me, haven’t you?” Jesse can’t even nod, can’t breathe, the muscles of his belly tightening as he tries so hard to be good._

_Finally, **finally** Reyes wraps his hand around Jesse’s dick, just the way Jesse likes, and doesn’t pull away when Jesse rolls his hips against the touch with a strangled half-sob; “thank you,” Jesse breathes, “I’ll be good, sir, please don’t stop — ”_

_“I bet you will be, McCree,” Reyes growls — _

_“McCree?”_ Reyes — the _real_ Reyes — asks, right outside Jesse’s door, clearly not for the first time by the sound of his voice. 

Jesse jerks upright in surprised alarm, swearing when he hits his head against the bunk. Fuck, _fuck_, how long has Reyes been there, has Jesse actually made any noise? He’s gonna die, he’s gonna die right now _in real life_, if he has to look his commanding officer in the eye and admit to jerking off while imagining Reyes pinning him to the bed, one hand in his pants, ordering Jesse to be a good boy, he will stab himself to death with one of Genji’s shuriken, literally right here in this room. “I, uh — I — ”

“Something’s come up,” Reyes says grimly; _it sure has_, Jesse thinks, hand still on his dick, and stifles a hysterical giggle. “We’re heading out. Wheels up in fifteen.” 

“I’m coming,” Jesse says, and the phrasing would be funny if he didn’t sound breathless and desperate. “I, I’ll be there,” he amends and hopes to every higher power he can imagine Reyes won’t notice how rough he sounds.

“Good,” Reyes says, and even under the circumstances it sends a wave of heat pooling into Jesse’s belly because, while the rest of him might be panicking, his fucking _idiot dick_ is _still hard_. 

It only takes imagining Reyes ordering him to touch himself and a few more strokes before Jesse comes, shivering apart with one hand over his mouth; it only takes a moment after _that_ before he’s up and getting ready to go. He’s on the tarmac with a solid fifteen seconds to spare, swinging himself into the remaining seat… 

...across from Commander Reyes. _Damn_ it. He hasn’t had time for a shower, and he’s abruptly sure he smells like sex, and Reyes gives him a Look that makes his dick twitch and, for one awful, thrilling moment he’s sure Reyes is going to say something — 

“Next time don’t be late,” Reyes says.

“I wasn’t late!” Jesse protests. “I’m here, ain’t I?” 

Reyes’s scowl deepens, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Whatever,” Jesse mutters, tilting his hat low to hide his burning face as he slouches in his seat, determinedly ignoring Reyes’s disappointed sigh. 

Still, when he thinks it might be safe, he peeks out from beneath the brim of his hat. He can’t hear what they’re talking about over the roar of the engine, but Reyes is laughing at something O'Deorain said; for a moment he could just be some guy, someone Jesse could approach, maybe, the sort of person you could ask out for a drink after work — 

— Reyes glances at him, questioning. “Yeah?” 

Jesse shakes his head. “Nothin. ...Sorry, commander,” he says. 

He shuts his eyes for a moment. He’s got to get it together, he’s not _completely_ stupid, they’ll be there soon and this time he’s _determined_ not to let Reyes down. By the time he’s opened his eyes again, Reyes has already turned away.


End file.
